


Foolish

by TwoWhovianHearts



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, criminal activity, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWhovianHearts/pseuds/TwoWhovianHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fill for this prompt: Can someone fit the following in a fic?</p>
<p>"You fucking sons of bitches!"<br/>"Actually, we're brothers, so it should be 'sons of a bitch'. And I hope you know we're going to have to hurt you quite a lot for that remark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted anonymously in response to this prompt, before I had an LJ account: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=7002023#t7002023

Mycroft, smug as ever, stood with the majority of his weight rested on his right leg and his umbrella, wearing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Sherlock, meanwhile, despite the immense struggle the criminal in his grasp was putting up, remained the image of composure. 

'Oh please, this behaviour you insist on keeping up is futile. Why don't you just stop trying, and we can get you to the Yard, no fuss.'

The woman was having none of it, however.  
"You fucking sons of bitches!"

Sherlock's back straightened at the outburst, and Mycroft chuckled, a deadly, dangerous sound.  
"Actually, we're brothers, so it should be 'sons of a bitch'.”

Any remaining humour dripped off the older man's face like candle wax, and his eyes narrowed.  
In her ear, the woman heard Sherlock's whisper.   
“And I hope you know we're going to have to hurt you quite a lot for that remark."

She stopped thrashing quite so much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on tumblr! twowhovianhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
